proj_drpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanning Security Union
The Nanning Security Union, '''or '''NSU, erroneously called as the Second Soviet Union during the Eurasian conflict is a Military Alliance originally formed by China, Iran, and Congo. Russia soon followed after the events of the 2nd Russian Civil War. History Beginnings Formed during the early 2010s and signed on Nanning. The Nanning Security Union was formed as a contender to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization during its civil unrest. It competed with NATO until it dissolved on 2020, leaving the NSU at the top of the charts on military might and economical power. 2nd Russian Civil War The Outbreak of the 2nd Russian Civil War was one of the most important points for the United People's Republic. The NSU was an important ally to the Russian revolutionary forces and the contributed to the defeat of the Russian Federation and CEN forces. NSU supplied the Revolutionary army with their former stocks of weapons which were outdated by NSU standards but on par with CEN's current weaponry. They also sent numerous volunteer divisions to fight for the Revolutionary Army. Eurasian Conflict Border incidents between CEN and NSU sparked conflict between CEN and the European NSU. On the year 2048, the European branch launched a large scale assault on CEN territory. The Asian NSU began their battle on Asia after the loss of the 9th Armada stationed on the Pacific. The war between NSU, CEN and the newly formed UAPF dragged on for many years formally ending on 2059 for the Pacific theatre, and 2061 on the European theatre. Post-Eurasian Conflict Following the end of the war on Asia, the Republic then formed a defensive and economical treaty with the newly formed Asian Alliance. This formed the 'Pacific Alliance' although it was initially unsteady due to the war they had prior. The defeat of the Russian SFSR and the recent 7/23 Incident has caused conflicts within the and Russia. Russia was then removed from their position of power within the Union , although remained in the . Tensions however were rising between the American Union and the Pacific Alliance. Later tensions between the Pacific Alliance and the American Union later lead to the Pacific war of 2089. Pacific War TBA Military Each branch of the has their own different armed force. The strongest armed forces of the is of the Pacific region. The branches of the combined NSU armed force are the Pacific Armed Forces, the African Armed Forces, the South American Armed Forces, and the newly formed European Armed forces. The combined armed forces of NSU is just shortened usually to Nanning Armed Forces, or just NCAF. Equipment Their earliest assets were reverse engineered from the NATO forces. However, NSU itself was technologically advanced competing in the weapons advancements against NATO. Prior to the fall of NATO, NSU dominated the markets of weapons. The downfall of NATO only strengthened the market shares of NSU. Their Infantry armour were ahead of its time, rivaling the light power armour fielded by CEAF 10 years after the end of the Russian Civil War. They were the first to field full face helmets. By 2043, Most armies under the Asian NSU branch were fielded with the K-37 Jiǎ Qiào Infantry Armour, and their primary weapons were the SZB-35 Modular rifle. African and America branch NSU used similar equipment to the Asian NSU branch, but in much smaller numbers. The European branch was the last to receive the equipment, as they have been relying on the older models of NSU armour up until the later stages of the Eurasian Conflict Ground Assets The NCAF's main battle tank is the J-41 Qilin which rivaled the CEAF MBT-A049 Sabretooth tanks. Their standard ground utility vehicle is the Lǎohǔ series. The Fal series of transport trucks are the preferred choice for NSU forces which was manufactured and designed in Iran. Aerial Assets NCAF's aerial vehicles were manufactured and designed by the AUH Corporation, and Koizumi Industries making their aerial assets similar to their European counterparts. Nations part of NSU Europe * Russian SFSR (By 2042) * Belarus (By 2042) Asia * People's Republic of China * Iran * Unified Korean Republic * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Lao People's Democratic Republic * Cambodian People's Republic * Georgia * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Kazakhstan * Uzbekistan * Turkmenistan * Tajikistan * Kyrgyzstan Africa * Democratic Republic of Sudan * Ethiopia * United Republic of Congo * Democratic Republic of South Africa Americas * Argentina * El Salvador * Cuba * Dominican People's Republic Category:Black Foxes Category:Nations